Jalan yang ditentukan untuk Kita
by RieRei-09
Summary: Aku melihatmu di jalan ini/ Aku mengenalmu di jalan ini/Aku kehilanganmu di jalan ini/ Perasaan ini tidak akan berubah walaupun aku berenkarnasi/ Aku sama seperti dulu/ Lukisan ini kuberi nama 'The Near Path'/ Aku tetap mencintaimu!


**Jalan yang ditakdirkan untuk kita**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hijame-sensei**

**Author: RieRei-09**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Tragedy, Romance, bertaburkan Angst.**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, AU, abal, Typo(s), BL**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Tetesan air yang turun dari langit pertanda datangnya hujan. Jalan sempit dan bersih di suatu komplek perumahan terlihat sangat sepi. Jalan yang tidak diketahui keberadaanya terlihat sedikit terang karena lampu yang terpasang di kedua sisi jalan tersebut.

"Tch!, kenapa harus hujan?" ucapku sedatar mungkin.

Aku berlari menuju jalan sempit yang tak sengaja aku temukan di pinggir komplek dekat rumahku dua minggu lalu. Jalan yang memotong jalan utama untuk pergi ke sekolah, adalah mukjizat untukku agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

DUAAAK!  
Aku seperti menabrak sesuatu

"Maaf" ucap sesuatu yang kutabrak lirih sembari berlari menuju arah berlainan dari arah yang kuambil.

"Siapa itu? Orang?" pikirku

Aku melihat orang yang kutabrak. Rambut coklatnya basah karena hujan. Seseorang dengan tinggi SEDIKIT diatasku, namun memiliki suara selembut salju tersebut terlihat membawa kanvas. Ku melihatnya hingga ia pergi dari jalan sempit tersebut.

"Gawat! Sekolah!" teriakku mengingatkan diri.

Di saat aku membalikkan badan untuk berlari menuju sekolah, terlihat sebuah kuas berukir kepingan salju terjatuh dari orang yang kutabrak tadi. Aku membawa kuas tersebut, karena tidak ada watktu untuk mengembalikannya.

.

.

.

Pelajar telah usai. Seluruh sekolah, telah kosong, termasuk kelasku, yaitu kelas 3-2. Waktuku untuk pulang dan mengembalikan kuas yang kubawa tadi pagi. Tapi, bagaimana aku mengembalikan barang yang bahakan pemiliknya saja aku tidak tahu.

"Rivaille Tadi pagi kenapa kau telat? Tidak biasanya orang yang sangat disiplin telat" tanya seorang temanku yang memiliki hobi menyeramkan dengan kacamata yang setia terpasang di kepalanya –Hanji Zoe-

"Ketiduran!" jawabku dengan wajah seperti ini (-_-)

"Jika kau ketiduran, kau tidak mungkin sampai disini jam 9 lebih 20 menit!" ucap seseorang dari belakangku.

"Irvin, kau tidak percaya kepadaku?" ucapku sembari melihat kebelakang.

"Kau pasti diantar ibumu!" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut –Irvin Smith- dia juga seorang teman dekatku.

"Bagaimana bisa orang segagah Rivaille diantar ibunya!" Hanji mulai menyadarkan Irvin

"Murid gila diamlah!" bentakku datar

"Rivaille! Namaku Hanji bukan murid gila!"

"Lalu eksperimen di kamarmu itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Itu hanya untuk Sawney dan Bean!"

"Boneka bodoh itu lebih baik hilang, ya kan Irvin!" aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di belakangku

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Irvin

"Aku ada urusan!" jawabku sembari keluar pintu

"Bohong!" teriak kedua temanku

.

.

.

Jalan sempit yang menguhubungakan sekolahku hanya 500 meter, dari semula yang 3 kilometer, kembali kutelusuri. Aku berpikir jika orang yang menjatuhkan kuas miliknya mungkin kembali utuk mencarinya.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam, aku menunggu pemilik kuas tersebut. Aku mulai berpikir ingin membuang kuas itu. Namun, dari arah kanan jalan tersebut, terlihat seseorang yang sedang mencari barang yang hilang.

Aku mengahampiri orang tersebut. Wajah lucunya dengan berhiaskan iris emerald membuatnya lebih lucu dari boneka dan membuatku terperangah melihatnya, serta rambut coklat yang terlihat sangat halus, baju bangsawandengan renda sedikit banyakyang ia kenakan menambah karakter indah dalam dirinnya. _"Dialah gadis yang diharapkan ibuku selama ini!"_ pikirku dalam hati.

"Maaf, apa kau yang menjatuhkan ini tadi pagi?" tanyaku lembut

"Ah, iya!" jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat lucu walaupun suaranya terdengar besar.

"Apa kau mau melukis sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit gemas.

"Aku ingin melukis Levi!" jawabnya seraya melihatku dengan mata besarnya _'Aku sepertinya kenal dengan nama itu!_'

"Levi? maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Ayo ikut aku!" ajaknya sembari menarik taganku keluar jalan.

.

.

.

.

Rumah tua bergaya Eropa terbentang indah diujung jalan. Aku tidak pernah melihat rumah itu. Rumah tersebut terlihat lama ditingglakan. Aku dan sosok yang menarik tanganku memasuki rumah itu dan berlari menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut.

Dari lantai dua rumah tersebut, seluruh ruangan telah diisi oleh lukisan yang sangat menakjubkan. Dari segala segi lukisan yang dapat membuat orang terkejut dan terpesona karena keindahan lukisan tersebut.

Di pojok ruangan tersebut, sebuah kain putih menutupi satu lukisan di ruangan tersebut. Aku mencoba membambil kain tersebut, tapi orang yang kutemui tadi pagi menghentikannya.

"Jangan disentuh!" teriaknya dengan nada layaknya tsundere

"Kenapa?" tanyaku

"Itu milik Levi dan milikku!"jawabnya

"Levi itu nama orang yang kau suka,ya!" ucapku sembrono

"Bukan, Levi itu...Levi itu...!" ucapya sembari meneteskan air mata

"Jika itu membuatmu sedih jangan dibahas, bocah!" ucapku mencoba menenangkan."Iya!" jawabnya sembari menghilangkan air matanya

"Anu, boleh aku tau namamu?" tanyanya lembut. "Buat apa?" jawabku dingin

"Buat diingat!" jawabnya tersenyum lugu. "Rivaille!" jawabku datar

"Kau boleh memanggilku Eren!, lalu, Rivaille mau jadi temanku?" tanyanya girang _'Ha?'_

"Dasar Bocah!"

"Tidak boleh, ya!" ucapnya kecewa "Kenapa kau bisa seakrab ini dengan orang yang baru kau kenal?" tanyaku sedatar aspal "Aku tidak pernah akrab dengan orang yang baru aku kenal!" jawabnya sembari menundukkan kepala. "Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau 'berteman' denganku?" tanyaku penasaran. "Karna, Eren selalu melihat Rivaille selama 2 minggu terakhir ini!" jawabnya. _'2 minggu terakhir bukannya waktu aku menemukan jalan itu! Jangan-jangan dia _stalker_!' _

"Kau _stalker_?" tanyaku. "Bukan! Aku hanya ingin mencari teman! Lagipula, aku juga tau semua tentang dirimu!" jawabnya.

"Maksudmu!?" aku tersentak dengan jawaban Eren. "Maksudku..." Tiba-tiba rasa pusing menyerangku. _'Ini pasti efek dari ramuannya Hanji! Sial, kanapa disaat seperti ini!? Kenapa disaat aku mendengar penjelasannya!'_. Aku terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Aku sudah terbaring di sofa milik keluargaku. Seluruh keluargaku panik akan keadaanku. Aku hanya kebingungan melihat wajah mereka. Aku terbangun dan mendapati seseorang hilang dari hadapanku –Eren-.

"Rivaille, Rivaille kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ibuku

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?"tanya adik laki-lakiku

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kenapa aku disini?" tanyaku bingung dengan sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi.

"Kakak, tadi pingsan di tanah kosong!" jelas adikku

"Tanah kosong? Bukannya disana tempatnya rumah tua?" tanyaku semakin bingung dan kemabali memasang wajah sedatar mungkin

"Rumah tua? Rumah tua mana?" tanya ibuku

"Rumah tua bergaya Eropa yang ada di belakang rumah!" jawabku tidak karuan

"Eropa? Belakang rumah?" tanya ibuku semakin penasaran

"Di depan jalan sempit!" jawabku dengan wajah datar (sebenarnya panik)

"Di belakang rumah hanya tanah kosong, dan didepan tanah kosong itu tidak ada jalan sempit, kakak!" jelas adikku

"Haaa? Jangan bohong!" bentakku kepada adikku

"Ibuuu!" teriak adikku sembari menuju Ibu

"Rivaille!" ucap ibu mengingatkanku

"Maaf, aku kelepasan!" ucapku meminta maaf sembari bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Rivaille, lebih baik kau mandi, lalu makan malam bersama!" titah Ibuku

"Ya!" jawabku tidak peduli.

Aku pergi kekamar mandi. Kubasuh tubuhku untuk menghilangkan penat seharian. Cukup lama berada di kamar mandi karena terpikirkan oleh kejadian yang menimpaku. Setelah aku selesai mandi. Aku menggunakan kaos serta celana pendek selutut.

Aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil soda yag disiapkan ibu untukku. Aku mengambil soda tersebut dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya sesegera mungkin.

"Rivaille, ibu tadi bertanya kepada tetangga yang sudah lama tinggal disini tentang rumah yang kau katakan!" ucap ibuku yang membuatku penasaran.

"Ibu bisa menjelaskannya?" tanyaku penasaran sembari berwajah datar

"Rumah itu telah dihancurkan 45 tahun lalu, ciri-cirinya juga bergaya eropa seperti yang kau katakan!" jelas sang ibu.

"Terus jalannya?" tanyaku denga wajah sedikit mengerti

"Tidak ada yang tahu jalan yang kau katakan itu!" jawab ibuku sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bohong! Padahal setiap hari aku melewati jalan itu!" bentakku kekanak-kanakan

"Rivaille, memang tidak ada yang tahu!" ucap Ibu menenangkanku

Aku melangkahkan kakikku menaiki tangga dengan wajah tidak percaya

"Rivaille, makananmu?" tanya Ibu

"Ada proposal yang harus dikerjakan. Jangan ganggu aku!" jawabku dengan raut wajah marah dan meninggalkan ibu dan adikku dilantai bawah.

.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan keras sehingga dari lantai satu bisa terdengar. Aku menghidupkan komputer yang ada di kamarku. Ku cari sejarah rumah yang di hancurkan 45 tahun lalu di daerahku.

Beberapa foto rumah yang dihancurkan 45 tersebut muncul, semuanya sama persisi seperti yang kulihat sore tadi. Aku mencari sejarah rumah tersebut.

Tahun 1926, rumah tersebut di bagun oleh bangsa Jerman, dari keluarga Jaeger. Beberapa foto pemilik rumah tersebut muncul. Bangsawan yang memiliki satu orang anak dan satu orang istri dengan mengasuh seoran anak laki-laki yang lebih tua 10 tahun dari anak mereka dan merupakan anak dari kerabat mereka yang telah terbunuh. Sang anak dari kerabat mereka bernama Levi dan Sang anak dari keluarga Jaeger bernama Eren Jaeger.

"Eren! Bukannya nama anak itu!"

Aku mulai penasaran dengan keberadaan Eren. Lalu, aku mencari sejarah kedua anak tersebut, dan hasilnya _504 gate away, The connection was reset_ dan_ Server not found._

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini, dasar Internet BODOH!" aku mengeluarkan wajah masam tingkat dewa

Ku matikan komputerku, dan pergi tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur karna mengingat nama 'Levi' yang pernah dikatakan Eren. Nama itu sangat tidak asing bagiku, bahkan nama itu seperti pernah kumiliki sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Pagi cerah menyelimuti hariku. Minggu yang tepat untukku menyelidiki rumah tersebut. Dan akan kedua temanku yag bodoh tidak bisa menemaniku karena, Irvin menyiapkan rencana untuk lulus ujian di tempat lesnya, dan Hanji melakukan eksperimen gilanya.

Pukul 08.35, aku mendekat ke arah jalan yang tidak di ketahui seluruh orang di komplek tersebut. Aku memasuki jalan itu dan memotretnya dari segala sisi layaknya detektif yag sedang menyelidiki kasus. Dan hasilnya, tidak ada yang janggal dari jalan tersebut.

Pukul 09.00, aku bertemu dengan Eren di jalan tersebut. Ia tampak membawa peralatan untuk melukis. Eren sedikit kesusahan membawa peralatan tersebut.

"Bocah...!" panggilku

"Le-Rivaille..!" ucap Eren kaget

Aku mengambil peralatan lukis tersebut "Bawa gini saja kau tidak bisa!"

"Maaf, tapi Rivaille kecil-kecil jago ya!" ucapnya sembari berjalan bersamaku

"Aku sudah kelas 3 SMA, bocah!" bentakku dengan wajah datar. "Eh! Tapi saat aku melihatmu selalu menunduk. Kukira kau masih anak kelas 6 SD!" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku kesal. _'Walaupun aku seperti anak kelas 6 SD! Tapi, aku yang seme, kan!' _

Kami menuju menuju rumah tua bergaya eropa tersebut, ini kesempatanku membutikannya bahwa rumah tersebut ada.

Kami telah berada di depan rumah tersebut. Aku memotretnya. Seperti yang lalu, tidak ada kejanggalan dari rumah tesebut. Eren manarikku masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. _'kurang ajar sekali bocah ini!'_

Di tempat Eren selalu melukis, yaitu dilantai dua rumah tersebut. Eren membuka korden di tempat itu. Sinar matahari menyinari seluruh lukisan yang berada disana

"Rivaille, bagaimana?" tanya Eren

"Apanya?" tanyaku dengan pupil diatas

"Lukisan ini!" jawab Eren dangan wajah kesalnya yang imut.

"Oh! Semuanya bagus menurutku!" jawabku sembari melipat tangan di dada

"Mana yang kau suka?" tanya Eren dengan nada lembut

Semua lukisan disana terlihat indah. Aku menyukai semuanya. Jika harus memilih satu dari puluhan lukisan disana itu sangat sulit.

Namun, pandanganku terhenti disaat aku melihat sebuah lukisan jalan sempit disaat aku bertemu dengan Eren. Di dalam lukisan tersebut, ada seseorang yang mengenaka baju bangasawan laki-laki sedang tersenyum lembut. Orang tersebut mirip dengan Eren.

"Ini" jawabku sembari mengambil lukisan tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren

"Karena ini jalan disaat kita bertemu!" jawabku datar "Oh!"

"Namanya apa?" tanyaku masih seperti dulu

"Nama?" tanyanya bingung "Jika kau membuat sesuatu kau harus memberinya nama, bocah!" ucapku datar

"Hmm! Nama lukisan itu 'The Near Path'" ucap Eren dangan nada lucunya

"Nama dan lukisan yag bagus, Eren!" ucapku sembari menyentuh kepala bagian atas milik Eren. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku Eren!" ucapnya girang. "Hanya kali ini, bocah!"

"Kalau begitu, ka-kau boleh memilikinya!" teriaknya dengan nada meminta

"Aku boleh memiliknya?" tanyaku tidak percaya dan memasang wajah (-_-)

"He'em!" jawabnya sembari menganggukkan kepala "Rivaille, boleh aku melukismu?" tanyanya dengan nada meminta yang sangat lucu

"Ha? Emang kau bisa bocah?" tanyaku sedikit kejam

"Bisa, kau bisa berdiri dengan mengenakan ini!" titah Eren sembari memberiku sebuah baju milik bangsawan tahun 1940-an.

Aku mengenakan baju tersebut, dan berdiri dengan membawa sebuah buku._'Kenapa aku pernah merasakan baju ini? Dan lagi, baju ini sangat jadul baget!'_. Eren mulai membuat sketsanya.

Eren membuat sketsa lebih dari 2 jam lamanya dan aku harus terus berdiri selama itu. Aku hampir pingsan karenanya. Dasar Eren sepertinya dia ingin aku mati berdiri.

"Rivaille, kau bisa istirahat sebentar!" ucap Eren mengijinkanku

"Kau nggambar, apa tidur, bocah!" teriakku dengan raut wajah orang yang melihat Titan.

"Hihihihi...kau lucu sekali!" tawa kecil Eren membuatku malu

"Jangan ketawa. Ini semua juga kau yang meminta!" ucapku kesal

"Maaf, maaf!" ucap Eren

"Tch! Sketsanya sudah jadi?" tanyaku. "Iya" jawabnya. "Kapan akan kau lukis?" tanyaku. "Sekarang!"jawabnya senang. "Ya! Itu lebih baik daripada aku berpose lagi besok! Aku memberi saran dengan tampang kesal

"Kau jangan marah!" ucapnya

"..." aku menuju sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Lebih dari 5 jam aku meunggu Eren menyelesaikan lukisannya. Lukisan tersbut terlihat sangat indah dengan backgaround coklat. Serta baju yang kukenakan terlihat sangat mirip seperti baju milik anak yang mirip dengan Eren di dalam lukisan 'The Near Path'.

"Sudah jadi!" teriak Eren bahagia.

"Lama sekali, bocah!" komentarku untuk Eren

"Lukisan Rivaille akhirnya selesai!. Lukisan ini aku berikan kepadamu!" ucap Eren sembari memberikannya kepadauku. Dan aku menerimannya dengan malas.

"Bocah, sekarang sudah hampir gelap, mau kerumahku?" tanyaku

"Boleh?" tanya Eren

"Jika kau tidak mau, ya sudah!" Eren mengikutiku dari belakang

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan Eren yang berada di belakangku. Dan tidak lupa aku membawa lukisan yang di berikan oleh Eren.

Di saat aku sampai di depan rumah. Aku baru menyadari bahwa baju yang kukenakan adalah baju bangasawan tahun 1940-an yang di berikan oleh Eren.

"Aku pulang!" salamku datar

"Selamat Datang!" Jawab Ibuku

"Ibu, bisa buatkan makan malam untuk temanku!" ucapku meminta dengan wajah yang masih sama

"Kau dari mana dengan baju itu?" tanya ibuku penasaran

"Cosplay!" jawabku

"Lalu, lukisan apa itu?" tanya ibuku

"Buatkan makanan untuk dia! Aku ingin ke atas" jawabku sembari menarik tangan Eren untukku bawa kekamar.

"Teman? Teman yang mana? Rivaille!" teriak Ibuku

"Permisi!"

"Eh? Sepertinya ada yang mengatakan sesuatu!"

.

.

Di dalam kamarku, aku memasang lukisan itu di dekat foto kedua temanku. Dan mengganti pakaian yang kukenakan, dengan pakaianku sendiri.

"Rivaille, dua orang ini siapa?" tanya Eren sembari melihat dua orang temanku

"Itu Irvin dan Hanji, perusak hidupku!" jawabku

"Perusak hidup atau temanmu?" tanya Eren dengan wajah lembutnya

"Keduanya!" jawabku datar

"Rivaille!" ucap Eren yang membuatku tersadar kembali "Apa?" tanyaku denga wajah sayu.

Wajah Eren melihatku. Wajah yang sangat lucu nan sangat imut, membuatku memeluknya. Eren kaget karena tingkahku. Air mata mengaliri pipiku.

"Rivaille?! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Eren kaget

"Maaf! Aku hanya teringat sesuatu!" jawabku sembari mengusap air mata dan kembali memasang wajah datar

Eren menghidariku dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku resetku tentang keluarga Jaeger. Wajah Eren shock saat membuka buku itu. Ia sangat ketakutan akan isi dari buku itu.

"Bocah!" panggilku

"Rivaille, bisakah kau menghentikan pencarianmu tentang keluarga ini!" ucap Eren dangan wajah shock.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran

"HENTIKAN SAJA!" bentak Eren dengan suara besarnya. "Sekarang kau berani memerintahku, bocah!" ucapku dengan berkacak pinggang.

Raut wajah Eren semakin menakutkan, dan itu membuatku khawatir padanya. Suasana menegangkan di patahkan oleh teriakan Ibuku.

"Rivaille, makan malam!" panggil Ibuku

"Ayo bocah!" ajakku

"Maaf!" ucap Eren meminta maaf dengan wajah yang menyembunyikan sesuatu

"..."

Kami menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang makan. Aroma masakan sudah tercium. Masakan kesukaanku sudah siap di meja makan. Aku menarik Eren hingga menuju ruang makan.

"Makanan untuk dia mana?" tanyaku melihat makanan di meja makan

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya Ibuku kebingungan.

"Dia, bocah yang ada disampingku!" jawabku dengan nada datar

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana!" ucap Ibu meyakinkan.

Aku melihat sisi kanan dan kiri dari diriku memang tidak ada siapa-siapa. '_Bocah itu kemana_!?'. Aku mencarinya kedalam kamar, dan hasilnya kamarku kosong. Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak disekitarku. Kegelapan mendatangiku. Pandanganku kabur. Aku terjatuh tepat di kasurku.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat aku terbangun adalah, atap rumah bergaya eropa yang kuselidiki selama ini. Aku mengenakan baju bangsawan yang kugunakan saat menjadi model lukisan.

Aku menuju sebuah cermin yang berada di dekat kasur yang kududuki. Batapa kagetnya, diriku saat melihat wajahku berubah menjadi wajah Eren. Mata, rambut, serta bibirku berbeda 100% dari diriku yang sebenarnya berubah. Tinggiku menjadi NAIK drastis.

'_Apa-apaan ini! Permainan yang tidak lucu!_' aku mulai menyadari sesuatu dari suasana tersebut. _'Ke-kenapa aku merasakan hal buruk! Kenapa tempat ini tidak asing bagiku!'_

Aku melihat bagaian luar rumah tersebut , dari balik jendela terlihat halaman yang dipenui dengan bunga mawar dan labirin., yang membuatku semakin bingung. Aku muak dengan permainan ini.

"Eren...Eren!" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu

BRAAAK!  
Dari balik pintu, muncullah seorang laki-laki menggunakan baju bangsawan. _'Bukannya itu diriku!'_

"Eren, ayo ikut aku membersihkan taman!" ajaknya dengan nada sepertiku

"Tidak mau, Levi!" jawabku yag tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama seseorang

Levi, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tunggu dulu, nama itu bukannya nama yang sangat tabu untuk Eren.

"Aku tidak perlu ijinmu!" ucapnya sembari menarik tanganku

.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di kebun bunga yang bertaburkan kelopak bunga dimana-mana. "Sekarang bersihkan itu, bocah!" suruhnya. _'Kenapa lagaknya seperti aku?_'.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ma-!" kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir Eren, tapi yang merasaknnya adalah diriku. _'Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa orang ini ne-kenapa aku merasakan pernah melakukannya dengan Eren!'._

"Tentu saja aku bohong! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kepada orang yang kucintai!" ia melepaskan ciumannya. _'Kepalaku! Kenapa aku merasa pernah mengatakan hal menjijikkan itu!'._

"DASAR LEVI BODOH! AKU BENCI!" aku berlari menuju arah yang dilihat orang bernama Levi tersebut.

Semua kalimat yang kukatakan bukanlah dari pikiranku. Tubuh ini bergerak sendiri. Tubuh ini mungkin milik Eren. Tunggu Eren itu laki-laki!.

.

.

.

Tubuh ini membawaku menuju jalan sempit tempat pertama kali aku dan Eren bertemu. Disana lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya. Tidak ada tembok tinggi, seluruh jalan dipenuhi bunga Mawar, dindingya masih terbuat dari pagar daun.

Tubuh ini berhenti di depan sebuah kursi dengan kanvas serta cat minyak. Tempat yang cocok untuk melukis. Tubuh ini mengubur kanvas yang berlukiskan orang bernama Levi tersebut.

"Padahal aku menyukainya, tapi kenapa dia menjadi liar!" ucapku yang bahkan aku merasa tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Dari balik tubuh yang kutempati saat ini, terlihat kekasih dari pemilik tubuh. Dia terlihat panik sembari mendekati pemilik tubuh.

"Eren, cepat pergi!" teriaknya memberi peringatan

"Jangan mendekat!" teriakku

"Eren!, kau harus pergi, Inggris sudah menghancurkan rumah kita!" teriaknya yang semakin panik

"Jangan bohong, aku tidak mendengar suara ledakan!" jawabku dengan berteriak tidak percaya.

Dari arah belakang pemilik tubuh terlihat sebuah misil yang terjun bebas dari atas pemilik tubuh.

JDUAAARRRR!

Suara misil jatuh kebawah. Levi mencoba menyelamatkan Eren. Namun, nyawanya yang harus hilang karena menyelamtakannya. Tanah di jalan sempit tersebut sudah hancur lebur

"Levi, bangun!" ucapku mencoba membangunkan mayat kakak pemilik tubuh ini.

"Levi, aku belum memaafkanmu untuk ciuman tadi, jadi jangan mati dulu sebelum aku mencintaimu lagi!" ucapku sembari menangis.

"_Aku-aku mengingatnya! Aku tahu siapa diriku dulu! _

Dari atas kepala sang pemilik tubuh terlihat misil jatuh. Perang dunia ke dua telah dimulai. Semuanya telah berakhir. Aku menutup mata pemilik tubuh ini. Dan mencoba tersenyum pedih

.

.

.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" nafasku terengah karena perjalanan yang kualami. Ingatan diriku yang lama telah merasuki tubuhku.

"Kau sudah melihatnya" ucap Eren sembari melukis sebuah bunga mawar.

Aku berada di rumah tua itu, dan lebih tepatnya aku berada di ruangan tempatku dan Eren selalu bersama. Aku terduduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu, dengan mengenakan baju yang kukenakan saat pertama kali masuk ke kenangan itu.

"Bocah, aku ingin bertanya padamu!"

"Jadi kau sudah mengingatnya!" ucap Eren dengan wajah sedihnya

Aku tidak dapat menahan perasaan yang selama ini kusembunyikan. Aku sudah mencitainya sangat lama. Kupeluk Eren dan melepaskan semua rindu yang terlihat kusembunyikan. Eren membalas pelukanku

Aku melepaskan pelukanku "Eren, Levi itu aku, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Bukan!" jawabnya sedih

"Aku melihatnya! Aku mengingat kejadian 87 tahun lalu! Kenapa kau menyangkalnya?" tanyaku

"Karna Rivaille tetaplah Rivaille, Levi tetaplah Levi! Walaupun kalian sama tapi sifat kalian berbeda!" jawabnya

Eren berjalan menuju lukisan yang selama ini tertutupi oleh kain putih. Ia membuka kain itu, Sebuah lukisan yang sangat kukenali. Aku mengingat lukisan itu. Lukisan pertama Eren untukku.

"Inilah Levi! Ia orang yang kucintai dulu! Dan kau orang yang baru kukenal sifatnya! Tapi, sudah membuatku mencintainya dengan cepat! Rivaille!" Eren menunjukku

"Aku juga mencitaimu, bocah!" ucapku. "Tidak! Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya! Kau tidak mencitaiku! Kau hanya ingin menenangkanku, kan!" jawabnya dengan sedih.

"Aku telah mengingatnya! Perasaanku telah kembali lagi! Perasaan cintaku juga kembali! Kau dengar bocah!"

"Jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Kali ini aku serius, hatiku masih tetap mencitaimu!tidak akan pernah berubah selamanya! Dulu aku pernah mengatakannya, kan!" jawabku penuh keyakinan

"Iya! Tapi kau sudah berinkarnasi! Sedangkan aku belum! Perasaanmu pasti akan berinkernasi cepat atau lambat!" teriak Eren yang mulai menyangkal keyakinanku

"Apakah kau khawatir jika aku akan melupakan cintaku padamu?"

"Tentu aku khawatir kepada perasaan kekasihku!"teriak Eren marah

Arwah Eren di penuhi dengan percikan kegelapan yang menyelemutinya. Aku panik melihatnya. Rohnya, apa rohnya sudah tidak murni?.

"Eren!" teriakku muka datarku telah menghilang kini berganti mimik wajah panik

"Aku mohon! Jangan Mendekat! Pembohong!" teriak Eren dengan suara seperti dibagi menjadi dua

"Eren aku bukan pembohong!" ucapku melembut

"Kau bohong pada diriku dan perasaanmu sendiri!" teriak Eren dengan kegelapan yang semakin menutupinya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku mencitaimu!" Teriakku sembari memeluk Eren

"Kubilang jangan memaksa perasaanmu!"

Eren semakin memberontak. Kekuatan arwahnya lepas kendali. Benda di sekitarnya mulai meneyarangku.

JLEEB!  
Sebuah serpihan kaca menusuk punggung sebelah kiriku. Pertahanan untuk melindungi jantungku sudah tidak berfungsi karena terkena tusukan kaca tersebut. Darah mengalir dari jantungku begitu deras. Luka dalam dan luka luar aku rasakan. Mungkin aku tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi, aku senang karena Eren sudah tidak berontak. Dan mungkin ini kematian kedua bagi diriku.

"Rivaille!" teriak Eren panik

"Bocah!, perasaanku benar-benar tdak berubah! Aku tidak akan melupakan betapa susahnya aku mendapatkan dirimu!" jelasku dengan roh yang seperti ditarik keluar.

"Rivaille, jangan mati!"teriak Eren panik

"Aku akan terus bersamamu jika aku mati!" jawabku dengan jiwa yang tinggal setengah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kau mati!" teriak Eren panik

"..."

Aku menutup mataku, dan menunggu dewa kematian menjemputku. Jadi ini rasanya mati. Semuanya sudah selesai. Selamat Tinggal.

.

.

Cukup lama aku menutup mataku, tetapi belum ada reaksi kematian yang kurasakan. Ku buka mataku perlahan. Tubuh Eren terlihat mulai menghilang, tanganya memegang dada kiriku, dari tanganya keluar cahaya hijau yang sangat indah.

"Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku kaget

"Sedikit lagi!" ucapnya dengan tubuh yang semakin menghilang

"Hentikan!" teriakku sembari menghentikan Eren.

"Rivaille, kau akan mati jika tidak kulakukan!" ucap Eren memaksa

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hilang!" teriakku yang membuat Eren kaget

Ia nampak mengerti arti dari kalimat tersebut. Senyuman indah bagaikan malaikat terlukiskan di wajah Eren, ia tampak bahagia. Perasaan tidak enak mendatangiku.

"Itu sudah cukup" kalimat Eren yang membuatku panik.

Eren mencium bibirku. Ciuman yang diberikan oleh Eren berbeda dari ciuman yang pernah kulakukan dulu, ciuman ini sangat hangat. _'Inikah perasaannya selama ini!_'

Tubuh Eren menghilang dengan cepat. Mataku mengalirkan air mata sedih dan bahagia. Kupegang tangan kecil milik Eren.

"Selamat Tinggal, Rivaille! Aku juga mencitaimu" kalimat terakhir Eren dengan serpihan tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang.

"EREEEEEEN!"

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Eren menghilang, cinta sejatiku telah menghilang untuk selamanya. Tidak peduli jika kami telah berbeda dunia, aku akan tetap mencitainya sepanjang hidupku.

.

.

.

5 tahun telah berlalu. Seluruh keluargaku telah melupakan kejadian yang menimpaku. Namun, aku akan tetap mengingatnya. Karena itu adalah janjiku. Bukti keberadaan Eren hanya puluhan lukisan yang ia tinggalkan. Rumah tua bergaya eropa serta jalan sempit yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya telah menghilang disaat Eren memberikan jiwanya padaku.

Aku membuka pameran lukisan di tengah kota. Begitu banyak orang yang mendatangi pameran itu. Lukisan sang pemilik yaitu Eren, aku tempatkan di ruang utama di pameran itu. Lukisan yang tidak pernah usang oleh jaman, membuatnya akan terus dikenang.

"Bukan hanya aku atau Levi!, masih banyak orang yang menyukai karyamu. Eren!" bisikku sembari menatap langit yang tersenyum indah padaku.

Arwah seorang anak laki-laki bernama Eren Jaeger seorang bangsawan Jerman yang meninggal akibat perang dunia 2. Dan merupakan cinta sejatiku.

**~END~**

**Gila Fanficnya abal banget!. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepatan. Ini memang kubuat cepat agar nggak ber-chapter. Moga Fanfic kedua ini bisa lebih baik dari fanfic pertama. GOMENASAAAAAI~ Kalau Angst-nya kagak dapet. **

**Fanfic ketiga mungkin Levi's Happiness Answer**

**Untuk fanfic ini kupersembahkan pada teman se-ketsuekigata-kun!**

**Mohon Bantuannya Minna-saaaan~**

**Di RIVIEW ya! #TebartitandiWallSina**


End file.
